custom_lotr_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
King Gawaine and Lucrin Valonforth
Gawaine of the Ered Nimrais and Hinaras Kinsif. Gawaine, as an elf boy was always into the blade. Whenever he could, he would take his father's sword, Carin Aravire, and practice with Lucrin Valonforth. Lucrin was from the House of Derenas. Gawaine however was from the House of Herlas, their houses fought each other, but Gawaine and Lucrin were great friends. When Gawaine had grown up, he was the Blades Master of the High Elves. He and Lucrin were great warriors, and had even fended off and invasion of Utumno Orcs. The Orcs took both Gawaine's Family and Lucrin's. When Melkor grew stronger, Gawaine led a band of High Elves to the Ered Nimrais, while Lucrin stayed back to fight the orcs destroying the lands. Gawaine would not see his best friend for a long time... When Gawaine arrived at the Ered Nimrais, they went to the future lands of Dunharrow. The High Elves made a fortress in the mountain stone like dwarves. They named it Hinaras Kinsif. By the 2nd Age, and many elves were killed, Lucrin found Hinaras Kinsif. But Lucrin was sad, for the High elves of the Ered Nimrais had become a new kind of elves. The Eldadain they called themselves, their skin grey like the rock they mined, eyes red or a deep silver, and hair silver like the moon. Lucrin over time became one of the Eldadain. By the 3rd Age, Blackbeard dwarves had found this race of elves. The Eldadain started attacking the Duergar right away, mistaking them for a creation of Melkor himself. Later they found out what the Duergar and started befriending them, by then the White Uruks had arrived. They tried to friend them but failed every time. Later the Eldadain grew large and many colonizers left for almost every mountain range. They founded two halls in the Orocarni, one in the Harad Mountains, two more in the Misty Mountains, and another within the Ered Luin. Gawaine had found a wife named Sarah and had two children. Skaren and Elagirand. When the White Uruks attacked Hinaras Kinsif again, his children now seasoned warriors were slaughtered in front of his eyes. The orcs stabbed them everywhere they could reach. This time the White Uruks made it into the halls, lead by Their leader Apocalypse and Gawaine watched as the twisted orc blade of Apocalypse pierced her, watched her eyes sparkle one last time.... Lucrin Valonforth of the Eldadain Lords. Lucrin, as an elf boy was into the blade just like his friend, Gawaine. When he could he would take his mother's blade, Caractou and practice with Gawaine and Carin Aravire. As you know, Lucrin was of the House of Derenas and Gawaine the House of Herlas. Their houses almost always at war with each other. But they had a great friendship. By the time they were grown up, orcs took their families, killing all of them. Gawaine and Lucrin were the last of their houses. Lucrin and Gawaine slew many Utumno orcs. When Gawaine fled to the Ered Nimrais. But Lucrin stayed behind, and slew many orcs. finally later, Lucrin left for the orcs only grew and grew. The orcs had slain all the remaining elves. Lucrin finally found Hinaras Kinsif. When he arrived he was sad what had happened to his people. Later, Lucrin had become one of the Eldadain, and had a family with an Eldadain named Luthien. During a White Uruk raid, the vile things had breached the halls, and killed Luthien. Luckily, his only child, Niphrodel survived. After the battle, every surviving elf mourned for days on end. Lucrin watched Sarah Fuller die aswell. An orc blade through the chest. Lucrin started the Knightly Orders, and became one of the Eldadain Lords.... Category:Elvish Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Good characters Category:Sad D: